Für immer Dein
by Melisendis
Summary: Bin leider nicht gut im Plot schrieben, schon gar nicht bei Kurzgeschichten. Also lest am besten selbst : Bitte gebt mir Feedback nur so kann ich meinen Schreibstil verbessern!


Hallo ihr Lieben!

Wollte das eigentlich schon früher schreiben bzw. posten, kam aber net dazu. Ist wahrscheinlich nicht gut genug um hier mitzumachen, aber ich poste es trotzdem. Freu mich über FB!

Habe eure Geschichten noch nicht gelesen, werde ich aber nachholen und FB geben.

LG Selene

_Für immer Dein_

Der fröhliche Gesang kleiner Vögel weckte Lorelai. Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Die grüne Wiese mit den bunten Blumen war definitiv nicht ihr Bett. Sie erhob sich langsam und sah an ihre Arme hinunter. Es waren keine Spuren mehr zu sehen. Sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht. Ihr Körper war entspannt, die Seele frei von Schmerzen.

Bestrebt ihren Zielort genauer zu erkundigen, lief sie die kleine Waldlichtung hinab. Plötzlich bemerkte sie ein wohlbekanntes Aroma. Sie folge dem Geruch und kam schließlich zu einem silbernen Brunnen. Lorelai bemerkte lächelnd den kleinen Tisch mit goldenen Bechern, welchen jemand daneben aufgestellt hatte. Neugierig ergriff sie das größte Gefäß und goss sich etwas von der heißen, braunen Flüssigkeit ein. Vorsichtig trank Lorelai. Über ihr Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. Es war der Beste Kaffee, den sie je getrunken hatte. Nein, das war nicht ganz korrekt. Es gab einen Menschen, dessen Kaffee ebenso gut war. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen, als sie seinen heißen Atem auf ihrem Nacken spürte. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Ihre Augen tränten.

„Schmeckt er?" Fragte Luke.

Sie nickte leicht, unfähig zu sprechen.

Luke betrachtete sie lächelnd.

„Luke…" Sie umarmte ihn. „Ich bin so froh, dich wieder zu sehen…"

Er nahm ihre Hand. „Komm mit."

Nachdem sie durch den Wald gegangen waren, kamen sie zu einem schneeweißen Sandstrand mit riesigen Palmen. „Oh mein Gott." Entfuhr es Lore, als sie bemerkte, dass es tatsächlich Süßigkeiten waren, die auf den Palmen wuchsen. „Luke, sieh doch…"

Luke legte den Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. „Pst." Er drehte sie sanft zum schimmernden Ozean.

„Schwimmen können wir später auch noch." Meinte Lorelai und wollte sich auch schon wieder umdrehen, als er sie ernst anblickte.

„Was hast du denn?" Sie folgte seinem Blick und erschrak kurz als sich ihr Spiegelbild im Meer veränderte. „Oh Nein…" Ein schmerzhafter Stich durchfuhr ihr Herz. Sie erkannte ihre Tochter, wie sie an der Brust ihrer Großmutter weinte. Emilys Augen tränten ebenfalls als sie etwas zu Richard sagte, welcher unruhig im Salon auf und ab schritt.

Das Bild veränderte sich langsam. Lorelai kniff die Augen zusammen um die Personen besser sehen zu können. Sookie, Michelle, Jackson, Babette, Murrey, Patty und Taylor. Jeder hielt eine Rose in der Hand. Als sie die Blumen zugleich ablegten konnte Lorelai die Schrift auf dem Grabstein entziffern. _Lorelai Gilmore, geliebte Mutter, Tochter, Freundin. Möge sie in Frieden ruhen. _Die Gedanken der Menschen, welche sie zurück gelassen hatte, hallten auf sie ein. Nur ein Wort, immer nur ein Wort. _Warum?_

Eine Träne tropfte auf Lorelais Handrücken. Sie blickte der Liebe ihres Lebens in die Augen. „Ich will dich nicht ein zweites Mal verlieren." Flüsterte sie beinahe tonlos.

Luke zog sie langsam an sich.

„Es war meine Schuld, Luke…meine Schuld…" Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht schluchzend in seiner Brust.

Er strich ihr sanft durchs Haar. „Nicht du bist schuld, der Truckfahrer ist es."

„Hätten wir nicht gestritten, wärst du an diesem Abend niemals weg gefahren."

Er hob ihr Kinn und zwang sie so ihn anzusehen. „Doch, Lore. Ich wäre an diesem Abend nach Hartford gefahren…"

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

Er griff in seine Jackentasche und zog einen silbernen Ring mit rotem Rubinstein heraus.

„Nein…" Ihre Stimme wurde heiser.

„Ich wollte diesen Ring abholen…ich wollte dich fragen, ob du meine Frau werden möchtest."

„Luke…" Tränen rannen über ihre blassen Wangen.

„Ich wollte gleich danach zu dir fahren." Seine Stimme bebte.

„Jetzt…jetzt können wir Mann und Frau sein…" Presste sie unter Tränen hervor.

Er lächelte leicht als er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, Lore. So sehr es mir weh tut das zu sagen, aber du musst wieder gehen…sie brauchen dich…"

„Aber ich brauche dich…ich liebe dich. Ich habe dir nie gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe…"

„Ich habe es immer gewusst." Er strich ihr die Tränen von der Wange. „Ich liebe dich aus tiefstem Herzen, und das wird sich niemals ändern."

Sie schluchzte leise.

Er nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie zurück zu der breiten Wiese auf welcher Lore erwacht war. „Versprich mir, dass du dein Leben so leben wirst, wie du es möchtest. Und dass du gut auf Rory und Jess aufpasst."

Sie nickte leicht.

„Ich warte hier auf dich, bis wir uns wieder sehen." Er küsste sie sanft. „Und eine letzte Bitte noch…"

Sie blickte ihn fragend an.

„Achte mehr auf deine Gesundheit. Nicht mehr soviel Kaffee." Er zwinkerte.

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Das widerspricht Punkt eins."

Luke strich ihr lächelnd durchs Haar. „Bis bald, mein Liebling."

Seine Lippe näherten sich langsam. Es war ein Kuss voller Liebe und Leidenschaft. Aber auch voller Schmerz, weil es der letzte für sehr lange Zeit sein würde.

„_Mum! Mum, wach doch auf!" Lorelai schreckte hoch und blickte in das Gesicht ihrer Tochter. Rorys Augen waren geschwollen von den vielen Tränen, die sie in den letzten Stunden vergossen hatte._

_Lorelai zog sie in ihre Arme. „Es ist alles gut, mein Schätzchen. Mummy ist da."_

_Rory löste sich jedoch sofort von ihr. „Was wolltest du tun, Mum? Warum liegt ein Messer auf deinem Nachttisch…oh mein Gott, hast du etwa Schlaftabletten genommen?" Sie deutete auf die kleine Dose neben dem Messer._

„_Es tut mir leid…es tut mir so leid, mein Schatz." Lorelai strich ihr sanft durchs Haar. „Alles, diese dumme Aktion und mein Verhalten der letzten Wochen."_

„_Ich brauche dich doch." Rory presste den Kopf an ihre Brust und schluchzte. _

„_Ich vermisse ihn so…" Presste Lore unter Tränen hervor._

„_Ich vermisse ihn doch genauso. Jess und ich gehen jeden Tag zu seinem Grab. Aber du darfst die Lebenden nicht aufgeben wegen den Verstorbenen…"_

_Lorelai nickte. „Es tut mir so leid. Verzeih mir bitte…" Sie strich ihrer Tochter die Tränen von der Wange. _

_Rory lächelte leicht. „Natürlich."_

„_Lass uns etwas Essen und Kaffee trinken. Luke würde es nicht wollen, wenn wir hungern. Und danach gehen wir zum Friedhof." _


End file.
